A sensor network may include distributed autonomous sensors. Sensor networks may be used, for example, in industrial process monitoring and control, machine-health monitoring, environment and habitat monitoring, utility usage monitoring, healthcare and medical applications, and sports/athletic applications. A sensor typically includes a communications interface, a controller, and an energy source (such as a battery). sensor may measure a physical quantity and convert it into a signal that a user or another instrument can read. For example, a thermocouple converts temperature to an output voltage that a voltmeter can read. In order to improve accuracy, sensors are typically calibrated against known standards.
The performance of athletes may be monitored using a sensor network in order to improve technique, improve skill level, improve strength and fatigue resistance, and to prevent injury. Various sensors may be used in monitoring and assessing athletic performance.